Flash and his TWO sidekicks
by Year7HereICome
Summary: In this Artemis is 6 and Wally is 15. They become friends, get super powers and become the Flash's sidekicks after blowing them selves up in an abandoned building. (I SUCK AT SUMMARYS!)


**Chapter 1: New home, new beginnings.**

It was an ordinary day for poor 6-year-old Artemis Crock. Her farther was trying to train her to be a villain like he was. She didn't want to but he father didn't care what she wanted. He just wanted her to follow in his footsteps.

It was 4:00AM in the morning as Artemis woke up to her parents shouting at each over. She slowly opened her door, trying not to make a noise and tip toed down the stairs. She didn't know why her dad was so angry at her mom but all she knew was it was about their 'work'. She tried to listen but most of it now was just hitting and fighting each over. Suddenly she sneezed and the villain couple turned around to see their daughter.

"What are you doing up baby girl?" Her father asked walking over to Her and picking her up," shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I woke up when I heard you and mommy shouting," Artemis whispered hugging her father.

"Ok, I'll take you back to bed," Lawrence replied walking up the stairs to Artemis' and her sister, Jade's room. He placed his daughter in bed, tucked her in and kissed her on her forehead," good night baby girl."

The next day she woke up to the screeching of her alarm clock. It was now 10:00AM and she didn't want that day to happen. Artemis and her family were moving to Central City the home of The Flash so her dad, SportsMaster, could go and do a job.

"Artemis are you awake?" She heard her mum ask as she rolled over and climbed out of her bed.

"Yes mom," she shouted down the stairs. She grabbed the clothes she Kept out for that day, a yellow top, blue jeans and a red jacket.

She bolted down the to the family's old kitchen and poured her self a glass of water.

"Come on Artemis were going in a minute!" Her sister yelled as Artemis finished her water and walked out side and into the car next to Jade in the back as her parents and some movers moved the rest of their belongings in to a van.

An hour later they arrived at their new home. It was a lot bigger than their old apartment, the kitchen was two times bigger, Artemis and Jade both got their own rooms instead of sharing and the living room was three times bigger than the old one.

Artemis was amazed. She couldn't believe how big the house was, she liked it a lot but she already missed the apartment. She took both of her suit cases and took them to her room. Her bed wardrobe and things like that were already there thanks to the help of Jade. She unpacked all of her things, she put her quilt and cushion on the bed, her clothes in her wardrobe and her belongings in boxes under her bed and in her draws.

Then there was a knock on the door," Artemis could you get the door," her mum shouted from down stairs. Artemis walked down the stairs and opened the door to two red-haired adults, a red-haired teenager and a blond man. Her father came be hind her.

"Hi, I'm Marry, that's Barry, this is Wally and he's Rudolph, we are your new next door neighbors," the woman, now Marry said smiling," Wally you go and help the girl unpack while we talk."

Wally followed Artemis to her half unpacked room," so whats your name?" He asked taking some clothes out of Artemis bag and put it away.

"I'm Artemis, how old are you?" She asked looking at him with a smile on her face.

"15 and I'm guessing your about 6," he replied as Artemis nodded.

"Artemis, who's that boy and why is he in our house?" Jade asked walking in to the room.

"This is Wally. He's are new next door neighbor and he's helping me unpack my things," Artemis replied to her older sister. Jade turned around and just left.

"Who was that?" Asked Wally putting more of Artemis' things away.

"My annoying older sister Jade," Artemis said after checking Jade was gone.

"Wally we have to go now!" His mom called up.

"I have to go, by Artemis," he said before walking down stairs and leaving with his family waving Artemis good-by.

Artemis was happy, she made a friend for once, even if he was 8 years older than her, he was kind. That night all she thought about was Wally. He was the kindest person she had ever met.

The next day it was Saturday and her mom, dad and Jade needed to go and do their 'job' so they asked if Marry would look after her for the weekend. Artemis' dad knocked on the door as the door suddenly opened and Marry walked out.

"Hi, come in Artemis," she said in a sweet voice.

"Thank you for looking after her, we'll pick her up on sunday," Lawrence said before leaving.

Artemis walked into the house as Wally ran down the stairs," hi mom, can I take Artemis to my den?" Wally asked smiling.

"Ok, but be back before 4:00 and be careful," Marry said before Wally grabbed Artemis' hand and ran of.

"Were we going?" Artemis asked confused.

"I have a den my mum does no where it is and I'm doing an experiment and need some one elses help so I brought you because no one else will help," Wally replied before turning in to an ally.

Wally climbed up a ladder to an abandoned building with Artemis on his back.

"Ok," he said as they entered a room with no roof, had a black table and chemicals," we need to poor these chemicals in the right order. The blue one first, black, yellow, green and then red," he said as Artemis did that," good know we just wait."

"For what?" Artemis asked not sure what he ment.

"Lighting to make them mix probably. hopefully this will work," he replied as thunder clouds rolled over the sky.

Suddenly lightning struck the mixture and it exploded hitting both Artemis and Wally and covering them in the chemicals before their vision blurred and they fell in pain.


End file.
